A Very Special Present
by Hot elf
Summary: One year after the disaster in Kirkwall, Isabela and Fenris have a special naming day present for Kit Hawke. Very little plot.


**A Very Special Present**

Kit woke when the morning sun shone on his face through the cabin's porthole. He blinked briefly and stretched, luxuriating in the feel of soft lips grazing his thighs, working their way up to his erection. With a happy sigh he turned to find Isabela's naked breasts right next to his face, her long hair falling down to tickle his nose. Instinctively his lips began to nuzzle her soft skin.

Then something registered. _Wait a moment_. If Isabela was right there, beside his head, then whose lips...? His hand reached down and encountered soft silvery hair. At the same moment, he heard a low, deep chuckle.

"Happy naming day, Hawke." Kit watched incredulously as Fenris smiled up at him and then proceeded to let his tongue trail very slowly up his thigh, making him shiver. "Isabela seemed to think you would enjoy this... special present."

"Happy naming day, Kit," the pirate purred, bending down to kiss him.

Kit gasped. "Are you serious? Of course I... You can't know for how long I've wanted..."

Fenris laughed softly. "You could have asked."

Kit actually blushed. "I just... I didn't want to..."

He had been tempted more than once but had always held back. Danarius' words when they had confronted him at the Hanged Man had haunted him. _The lad is rather skilled, isn't he?_ Even now Kit remembered the surge of white-hot rage he had felt at the sight of the magister's smug face and the way Fenris had flinched. He valued Fenris' friendship deeply and had been afraid to risk it, afraid to ask more than the elf could give or wanted to give.

"I know." Fenris' deep voice was warm as his lips brushed against Kit's hard member, eliciting another gasp from him. "I appreciate that."

Kit pulled him up so that the elf's lithe naked body was on top of his. His fingers softly stroked the lines of lyrium on Fenris' throat. When they lit up, he couldn't suppress a moan, but he still hesitated. "Are you sure?"

Fenris smiled again, clearly touched by Kit's carefully maintained restraint. "Oh yes. I'll let you know if there's anything I'm... uncomfortable with."

Kit closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again, he reached out to pull Fenris into a long heated kiss, parting his lips impatiently to explore the other man's mouth. The kiss turnedpassionate and fierce with shocking speed, and within seconds their bodies were moving of their own volition, slowly grinding against each other. It was a heady feeling, and he gave himself up completely to it. _So good_.

* * *

Isabela slid down a little from her vantage point at the bed's headboard and let her hands roam over both their bodies, enjoying the subtle differences in the texture of their skin. They were gorgeous together. As she watched them, she was glad she had asked Fenris for this. He'd been mildly surprised by her suggestion, but definitely willing to give it a try.

Isabela grinned. The broody elf had changed a lot during the past few years, had become more assertive and relaxed. She flattered herself that this was at least in part due to the nights they had spent together. The physical contact seemed to have done him good. He had made it clear right from the start that he'd be the one deciding just how far they would go, but that was fine with her as long as she got to have him.

She let her hand slide between their bodies to where their erections were trapped between them, rubbing against each other and gripped both of them at the same time, increasing the contact, which made them both groan. Enchanted, she watched Kit's face, his half-closed eyes, the way he bit his lip in an effort not to cry out.

His naming day. A full year had passed since they had left Kirkwall. Best not to dwell too much on old memories today. Far better to create some pleasant new ones.

Fenris pulled back a little, sitting up so that he was straddling Kit now. Isabela moved to kneel behind him and let her hands travel over his chest. Kit's eyes followed them, watching the way the tattoos lit up under her touch, the way the elf's muscles were rippling when he arched into her hands.

"You are unbelievably hot, do you know that?" Kit's hoarse voice sounded almost awed as his hands joined Isabela's, trailing along Fenris' long, lithe body, down to his crotch.

Fenris head flew back and his eyes closed in pleasure as Kit started to caress him, to let his hands run along the tattoos on his cock until he reached the tip and rubbed his thumb carefully across it. The elf almost yelped, pushing into his grip, and Kit laughed, withdrawing his hand. Isabela smiled. _Not so fast. There's more fun to be had._

With a quick movement Kit pushed them both off his legs, rolling around so that Fenris was lying on his back now, next to him. He took hold of Isabela and pulled her closer, so she was kneeling over the elf, her full breasts swinging close to his face. Instinctively, Fenris moved his head and latched onto a nipple, sucking hard. Isabela didn't bother to hold back her long, happy moan. Kit's hands were moving swiftly down over her back and between her legs, finding her wet curls. Without hesitation, he buried two fingers deep inside her.

She wouldn't have minded a little more subtlety, but Kit was done with waiting. With an impatient huff, he took hold of her hips and entered her from behind with a single, hard stroke. _Well, that's not bad either_. Isabela shuddered all over and pressed herself back against him. He felt good, hard and insistent, and besides, Fenris' hands were all over her, touching her, caressing her. Her pleasure built, fast and furious, and before she knew it, she was crying out sharply as her climax hit her.

Kit pulled back with a rough groan. Taking hold of her hips, he pushed her firmly down on Fenris' hard shaft. The elf gasped in surprise, and his hips bucked up. She whimpered at the intensity of it, bordering on pain because she was still so sensitive. But then he moved again, and the pleasure won out. It was just too good, Fenris deep inside her, Kit right at her back. His hard cock was trapped between their bodies as he was moving her up and down, setting a steady, relentless pace that took her toward her second peak in record time.

Fenris was writhing under her, his tattoos flickering irregularly now as he was getting close to his own release. Kit himself was holding on by a thread, judging from the way his hand gripped her hips, his fingertips digging deep into her soft flesh. When she cried out, flooded by another wave of intense pleasure, Fenris arched up under her and began to thrust in earnest. She reached back and took hold of Kit who responded with a stifled groan and pressed himself into her hand. It didn't take long until both men came, almost at the same moment, both clinging on tight to Isabela's still shivering body. The three of them collapsed on the bed together, unwilling to break the contact, curling up into a ball of sweat-soaked limbs and bodies.

When Isabela opened her eyes again some time later, the two had already resumed their exploration of each other's bodies. Kit was visibly enchanted, and she knew he had held back before, still afraid to scare Fenris away. Now however, as the elf's lips were trailing down his stomach and Fenris' long fingers slowly coaxed him back into life, Kit's expression showed that the time for restraint was over. With a hungry groan, he tangled his fingers in the long silvery strands of hair and pulled Fenris closer.

He caught her gaze as the elf's warm mouth took him in deep, his expression one of pure bliss. "Best present ever, Bells."

She laughed and lay back, content for the moment to just watch. _I could get used to this myself._

* * *

_Big hugs and thanks to zevgirl for betaing this for me.  
_


End file.
